Bucky Toneido
Bucky Toneido is one of the characters in Neo Danganronpa 4: Aerial Despair. He holds the title of the Ultimate Balloon Artist. In the ninth chapter, he's revealed to be the mastermind of the game. He's also revealed to be the true killer of the Ultimate Military Sargeant, Sarge McCloud, after discovering his origins of being a Child of Hope, stealing his Hope Medallion of Courage and blackmailing the Ultimate Witch Doctor, Roseline Fatiman, into taking the blame for the crime afterwards. He later gives the Hope Medallion of Courage to the Ultimate Kuudere, Yumi Jundo, after the final trial and ends up becoming one of the nine survivors after managing to make a clean getaway after said trial, having been on the run from the Future Foundation since then. He returns in ''Neo:Sub Danganronpa'' and acts as the main antagonist of the game where he captured and forced a number people into participating in a Hunters' Game he created for the new Ultimate Despair. He also acts as the new leader for the revived Monokuma Kids who he brainwashed into becoming his personal slaves using a helium-like gas containing a special hypnotizing chemical known as Zetsubolium. He's revealed to be the head producer of the lethal reality TV show, Danganronpa, and the president of Team Danganronpa, thereby making him, to an extent, the true mastermind behind the events of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Appearance Bucky has a fair skin tone and he has somewhat messy brown hair that goes down to his neck. Out of all of his facial features, his most uniquely designed one is his eyes, which are black in color, lack a sclera and outline and are in the design of pie-eyed cartoon eyes, resembling a typical inkblot cartoon character's eyes. He has sky blue face paint over his left eye, which is in the design of a star. He has a sky blue clown nose on his nose and tilted on the left side of his head is crown made completely out of balloons; the "frame" and supporting "arcs" of the crown is made of white balloons while the inner "cap" is made out of sky blue balloons with a heart-like feature made out of sky blue balloons being seen on the top of the crown. He wears a sky blue bodysuit with white horizontal stripes that covers his entire body, excluding his hands and head. Over his body suit is a poofy sky blue top with a white polka dot pattern that has short sleeves with white cuffs and a series of white cotton balls that go down in a vertical pattern on the center of the top. His top is tucked into a pair of thigh-length sky blue pantaloons with a white polka dot pattern. He has a white frilly ruff collar around his neck and he wears a pair of white cartoon-like gloves on his hands; his hands also have a total of four fingers instead of the usual five to keep up with the cartoonish design he has. He wears a pair of white sneakers with white soles and black laces on his feet. In the final trial of the game, specifically after he's been discovered to be the mastermind, his appearance changes significantly. The sky blue portions of his jumpsuit, top and pantaloons changes to black. His right foot's sneaker remains mostly the same, with the exception of now having a sole that's colored black while his left foot's sneaker is now black with a red sole and red laces. The inner "cap" and the heart centerpiece of his balloon crown has changed to black and red respectively. His left eye color mysteriously completely changes to red and the star-shaped face paint over the same eye changes to black. His clown nose has also changed in color, with it now being colored completely black. He also carries a balloon rapier with the "hilt" and accompanying "guard" being made out of black balloons and the "blade" being made out of white balloons. In Neo:Sub Danganronpa, Bucky's outfit is considerably different than his original appearance in Neo Danganronpa 4: Aerial Despair. Personality With a big smile on his cartoonish face, Bucky is usually very bubbly and loves interacting with the other students. He has a charming personality to him and gives off a unique aura that makes people feel extremely jolly whenever he's around. To add to his charm, he likes to say his words in rhymes every once in a while and he's shown to be very creative, especially in balloon art. This is made clear during the trials of the game where he ends up adding one single balloon accessory to his stand, such as a balloon cat and a balloon cupcake. He's also very great with children, claiming that it's his "pride and joy" making them have big smiles on their faces. When he's discovered to be the mastermind, his personality makes a drastic change. He's shown to act incredibly devious and actually takes amusement in observing the misery of others. He craves for something that'll "jumpstart" him into feeling ecstatic and apparently gets bored with things very easily, especially his past life of complete normality. He shows no hesitation in harming others just to get his way, as he sees it as his only form of entertainment, and even goes as far as to claiming that starting the killing game was the "best pick-me-up that he wanted in life". In Neo:Sub Danganronpa, Bucky is just as devious as he was when he was revealed to be the mastermind of the 54th season of his reality TV show, Danganronpa. History The Age of Peace During the Age of Peace, Bucky was born to two loving parents and raised to have a very normal and simple life in a simple and normal town where nothing too much of importance ever occurred. He lived having the life of a normal school boy and doing everything a normal person in school would do ever since he was in elementary school; he'd wake up, attend school, go home, do his homework, study for any exams that were coming soon and repeat the same cycle the next day, every single day. As he got older, however, Bucky progressively got more and more bored of his life and surroundings of normality, eventually reaching the point of despising it entirely. On the outside, he would act like his normal everyday self, but on the inside, he started growing more and more desires for wanting something "exciting" to happen in his town so that he would feel some sort of amusement in his normal life. Growing impatient for this "exciting event" to arrive, Bucky began doing heavy research for hobbies that he could do in his free time in an attempt to suppress his inner boredom when he reached junior high school. After countless hours of going through activities that he deemed as "boring", he eventually found a unique activity that managed to catch his eye; balloon art. Highly fascinated by the subject, Bucky began doing more and more research on balloon art and eventually began to practice doing some balloon art of his own during his free time. Within a couple of months of hard work and practice, Bucky's skills in balloon art soon became more and more masterful, to the point where he was able to make much more complicated pieces in just a few short minutes. Eventually, however, he soon found himself growing bored of his new found skill that he was keeping to himself, as it was clear to him that it wouldn't be enough to catch the interest of his supposedly "boring" town. In order to find something that would entertain himself, Bucky soon managed to get a part-time job working as a birthday clown at birthday parties for young children, where he always managed to impress the party-goers beyond belief with his extravagant skills in balloon art, soon becoming a highly requested birthday party entertainer. Despite his increasing popularity, however, he soon began to feel like something was missing from everything he obtained and soon began to desire something more, to the point of something that'll "jumpstart" him into feeling completely amused. Not even the acceptance into New Hope's Peak Academy, under the title of the Ultimate Balloon Artist, was enough to satisfy him. He proceeded continue his job as a balloon artist being requested at birthday parties, a feeling of complete boredom on the inside and a forced bright and cheery smile on the outside. Joining the Revived Ultimate Despair ''Neo Danagnronpa'' Arc The Hunters' Game Part 5 Relationships Yumi Jundo Sarge McCloud Yuna Nakamura Bucky had a slight obsession with Yuna, excited that he hit the "jackpot" by having the daughter of the Hope of Justice in his Hunters' Game show. Believing that she was a Child of Hope because of her mom, he encouraged players and even the VIPs to leave her alone to kill her himself at the right time. When he learned that she and Shuichi were schoolmates, he revels at the use of it to anger her and make her come to fight him. He immediately loses interest in Yuna however when he discovers that she's not a Child of Hope and brands her as "fragile like her namesake and therefore boring" and decided to brainwash her into a Monokuma Kid. When Yuna, Hoshi and Izumi defeated Bucky and escaped with the other surviving participants, he found Yuna once again interesting for being able to foil him and promises to kill her in vengeance along with Shuichi. Shuichi Saihara Out of the three students that managed to survive the 53rd season of his reality show, Danganronpa, it's shown that Bucky despises Shuichi the most, as it was him that led to the season getting what Bucky saw as an "absolutely boring" ending. His grudge towards the made-up Ultimate Detective runs so deep, he even wishes that he secretly snuck into the 53rd killing game, killed Shuichi and frame one of the other students for his crime. Quotes Execution Gallery Trivia *Bucky's character is based off of the character, Geiru Toneido, from the visual novel adventure video game, Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. **Likewise, his name is combination of Geiru's surname and the first name of Bucky Whet, a character from the same game. **Similarly to Geiru, throughout the course of the game, Bucky adds one balloon accessory to his stand during the class trials, just like how Geiru added a balloon accessory to the witness stand and even herself during the chapter she appeared in. Category:NDR4: Aerial Despair Category:NDR4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Masterminds Category:Neo:Sub Danganronpa Category:N:SDR Characters